moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wayfarers Guild
Formed in early 2009, The Wayfarers Guild is a Medium-Heavy Roleplaying Guild with a focus on adventure and contract-based storylines, many of which have long running archs that take our members to the furthest reaches of Azeroth and beyond in search of their prize. =History= ---- Years ago, after the death of Karlos Montoya and the fall of the Swashbucklers, friends and grizzled old mages Duinanine Frostpage and Kleon Spelltome came together with their then allies, the clever Artirix and the not-so-druid Edowsond, to form a team of sellswords that would take on most any job, if the price was right. Over time, as their reputation grew, more eager adventurers joined them and they eventually formed the organization now known as The Wayfarers Guild. In the years since those early days, the guild has seen a great many adventurers come and go. There have been weddings and funerals, heists and hunts, and more than a few bar fights. There's been a guild war, fought over the recruitment of a rival guild's members; a feud with the Stormwind Guard that led to Duinanine being shot, stabbed and even impaled; and the formation of The Wayfarers' Fight Club, the details of which are a tightly guarded secret. =Structure= ---- Out of character, we are a family-friendly guild of avid roleplayers, looking to have a good time and build great stories amongst our friends. Over the years since our formation, many of our guildmembers have become close and even real life friends and we are even looking forward to our first real life guild wedding in October of 2015! We work hard to make the guild a place that players can feel like they belong. In Character In character, The Wayfarers Guild is a group of sellswords and mercenaries ready to take on new contracts! If you need a job done, just contact one of our Brokers and we'll find someone willing to take the contract. We connect you to the individual or group willing to do the work, most of the time from our own Associates. For a small fee, we do the searching and the dirty work, so you don't have to. Players and Organizations looking to contract the guild should speak with a Broker in game to set up an event. Divisions The Wayfarers Guild is ultimately devided into four devisions, each led by a Specialist. These divisions are in place to ensure that every member, no matter their focus in the game, knows that there will be events and activities tailored to their play style. The divisions are as follows: Adventure: The Adventure division is the roleplaying division and the heart of The Wayfarers Guild. The majority of events will be scheduled and run through this division. Every member can host roleplaying events, but the Adventure division handles events that were brought to the guild as a whole (ie. new contracts, guild rivalries/wars, etc.). Advanced Encounters: The Advanced Encounters division is responsible for all current and end-game content. Heroic dungeons, raids, and max-level world areas are covered by this division. AE events will consist of guild group heroics, gearing for raids, guild group LFR (and eventually full guild raids), and guild groups for other max-level content. Exploration: The Exploration division handles all PvE content, up to max-level, excluding the content covered by the Advanced Ecounters division. Exploration events will consist of low-level dungeon runs, transmog/gear runs of old content, leveling groups for all levels of content, and achievement-hunting groups. War: The War division covers all PvP content, up to and including max-level areas. War events will consist of scheduled battleground and arena guild runs, world PvP events, and end-game PvP areas. Ranks The Wayfarers Guild, as most guilds do, has a complex ranking system within the guild. This rank system is designed to help new members know who to ask for help and support, as well as to recognize the accomplishments of established members. Promotions are based on several key factors: Maturity, loyalty, participation, helpfulness, and overall friendliness. The ranks are not intended to make others feel less important, as everyone has the opportunity to rise among the ranks as they feel comfortable. And every member, from Candidate to Guild Master, is highly valued and respected. Here is the current rank structure (all ranks keep the benefits of the ranks below as they are promoted up): Hireling - New members. Probationary rank with limited access to the forums and guild bank. *'' Cannot have alts added to the guild. We need the time to get to know you better!'' *'' Candidates can be removed from the guild at a Specialist or the Guild Master's discretion, or on the vote of two or more officers, with no due process required.'' Associate (Main) / Freelancer (Alt) - Full Members. To become a full member, one must have been in the guild for no less than one month (30 days) and made their intentions known that they are ready to be promoted. Once they are ready, a poll will be placed in the Promotions Forum and Officers will vote on the promotion status of the individual, considering closely their activity within the guild and interactions with members. After the vote, the officers will discuss the results with the member and promote them as decided. (The voting process can take up to two weeks once initiated.) *'' Can have alts added to the guild at Freelancer rank.'' *'' Gains access to Members Only areas of the forums and website.'' *'' Ability to access the in-game guild bank.'' Professional - Senior members. A Professional is a veteran member who has proven themselves loyal within the guild. This is a member who regularly attends events, is especially helpful to other members, and who represents everything that is good about the guild. This rank is a reward for service to the guild and will be decided by the Officer Core. Consultant - Highly ''' '''Honored Members. The Consultant rank is reserved for Professionals who have been with the guild for a period of 6 months or greater, and have continued to prove themselves invaluable members of the guild. This rank is a reward for service to the guild and will be decided by the Officer Core. *''Access to the in-game Officer channel.'' Recruiter - Junior Officers. Recruiters are apprentices to the Specialists and Brokers. Each Recruiter will have a mentor within the Officer Core to help them learn the rules and responsibilities of officership. This rank can be requested through the promotions forum and requires the approval of the guild leadership. Champions may not have alts at any officer rank. *'' Ability to invite new members to the guild.'' *'' Ability to edit public notes on the in-game guild roster.'' Broker (O) - Officers. Brokerss are the heart of the Officer Core. They report to the Specialists and Guild Master directly. Specialists are expected to assist the leadership in event planning, recruiting, and moderating the guild both in-game and on the guild website. This rank can be requested through the promotions forum and requires the approval of the guild leadership. *'' Ability to invite new members to the guild.'' *'' Ability to edit public and officer notes on the in-game guild roster.'' *'' Moderator access to guild forums.'' *'' Ability to promote members up to Professional rank.'' Specialists (O) - Senior Officers. Specialists are the leadership of the Officer Core. They act as a piece of the guild leadership and are the backbone of the guild. A Specialist is expected to assist in event planning, recruiting, and moderating the guild both in-game and on the guild website. Specialists have all the rights and privileges of the guild leader and are expected to run the guild in his/her absence. *'' Ability to change the guild MotD.'' *'' Ability to invite new members to the guild.'' *'' Ability to edit public and officer notes on the in-game guild roster.'' *'' Moderator access to guild forums.'' *'' Ability to promote members up to Broker rank.'' Commander - Guild Leader. This rank is reserved for the Guild Leader. The Commander has the right to invite, remove, promote, or demote members of any rank, to veto any decisions that are achieved through a vote, and has full administrative access to the guild website, forums, and all other features and services available to guild members. =Recruitment= ---- Looking for adventure? Excitement? MONEY?! Then The Wayfarers Guild might be the group for you! We're a group of freelance adventurers and we're always looking for new associates to join us! For more information on joining, visit our website and read through the Charter and Code of Conduct. If you like what you see, fill out an application and an officer will contact you as soon as they can! Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Adventurer Guilds Category:Adventurer Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Mercenary Organizations